


Late Night Nightmares

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Hurt/Comfort, Mostly just comfort, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, beholding powers, knowing, love that tag, pre-relationship Jon/Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: Martin has a nightmare and Jon Knows exactly what it's about and how it makes Martin feel. So he tries to help.Set lateish S1, after Martin moves into the Archives. A late night interaction between Jon and Martin. Jon has more eye powers than I think he canonically does at this point in the story. But it needed to start somewhere.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Late Night Nightmares

Jon had always had a _dedicated_ work ethic, he supposed. Even before becoming Head Archivist, he always seemed to be working late hours or researching more into something than others had long since abandoned.   
  
And once he started piecing together there was something bigger going on than just hallucinations and drunk people making things up, he found no reason to really leave his office.   
  
He went home sometimes, of course. But for the most part, he kept clothes and a cot in the Archives so he could be there more.   
  
That seemed a little more difficult now that Martin was also staying at the Institute but he would make due. He certainly wasn't letting Martin get held captive in his apartment again. No matter his own personal thoughts about the man.  
  
This night was just another in the long list where he was at the Institute far later than what would be considered normal.   
  
He had been researching a statement he had read earlier and time simply slipped away from him. When he looked up again, it was well past midnight.   
  
He needed some coffee. Or maybe just tea. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay awake or not at the moment.   
  
He leaves his office and steps out into the corridor, intent to head towards their break room when he hears it. It sounds like a soft whimper coming from down the hall. In the direction of where Martin is sleeping.   
  
If Jon said he was surprised, he'd be lying. He knew about Martin's nightmares. _Knew_ exactly what happened in them. The terror of being locked away with no one coming to get him while something _hunted_ him just beyond the door.   
  
Imagining the worms burrowing into his flesh, carving out paths and tunnels inside his body. Leaving nothing behind of Martin.   
  
The never ending fear of no one caring enough about him to help. He thought someone would notice his absent, if for no other reason than he wasn't showing up to work. But he knew Jon's feelings towards him, knew they didn't _need_ him.  
  
He knew he was _abandoned_.   
  
And Jon knew that too.  
  
Jon didn't want to think about why he knew this information. Why he could feel Martin's terror as he gave his statement weeks ago. It was easier to pretend it was all fake. Hide behind a veil of scepticism.  
  
But, he can hear Martin growing louder, the nightmare progressing as it always did. And he can't stand to leave Martin alone now. Not when he _knew_ that's how Martin feels on most days.   
  
He softly walks down to the door of Document Storage to see it cracked. Martin didn't seem to want to sleep with the door fully closed. Letting a small stream of light from the hallway leak through.   
  
As Jon opens the door more, the light seems to rush into the small room, illuminating the curled up form of Martin.   
  
He pads silently into the room as Martin begins to thrash wildly, mumbling getting louder. Jon watches as the sleeping form runs his hands up and down his arms and looks like he is swatting at bugs around him.   
  
Jon can almost feel the crawling sensation on his own skin. He shudders and continues on until he is beside the bed.  
  
"Martin." Jon whispers, quietly. He gently reaches his hand out and places it on Martin's shoulder. He seems to relax at the touch slightly.   
  
"Martin, wake up. You're only dreaming." Jon continues, a little louder.  
  
Martin groans but does not open his eyes.  
  
" _Martin_."   
  
"Ahh." Martin jolts upright as his eyes open. He flails around a little in the dim light, eyes searching for any trace of danger.  
  
"Martin, calm down, it's ok. You're in the Institute. You're _safe_." Jon tries to soothe. He's never been good with words though. Or feelings. Or people.   
  
Martin's eyes land on Jon and he visibly relaxes, breath coming easier now. His hands are shaking though, and keep rubbing around his body absentmindedly.  
  
Jon quickly returns his hand to his side. "You, you were having a nightmare it seems."  
  
Martin looks stricken before he hides it and responds. "I-I don't really remember it." He looks sheepish and Jon can tell it's a lie. If Jon remembers everything that goes on in that nightmare, he knows Martin does too. Has seen it so many nights now.   
  
But he can't force Martin to tell him. Can't explain _why_ he knows this with falsehoods or _logical_ explanations. So, instead he responds with, "Well, it's probably for the best. It didn't seem like it was worth remembering."  
  
Martin's hands are still shaking when he releases a sigh. "Uhm, sorry Jon. I-I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were working on."  
  
"I, uhm, I was actually going to get some tea," Jon replies. "You are welcome to join me."  
  
Jon doesn't blame Martin for the almost suspicious look he gets in return. As a general rule, Jon does not spend time with the assistants. He doesn't think he's better than them, he just doesn't know how to talk to people in general. So he doesn't.   
  
Martin is silent for a moment, seemingly gauging Jon's sincerity. "Tea actually sounds like a grand idea."  
  
Jon nods as he makes his way out of the storage room. He can hear Martin's steps behind him as the other man follows.   
  
They make it to the kitchen in silence and when they enter, Martin goes straight to the kettle.   
  
"I, uhm, I can make the tea this time," Jon tries to say it casually. He can see Martin's hands are still shaking and can't help but want to make things better if he can.   
  
Martin gives him a disbelieving look. "Do-do you know how to make tea?" Martin's eyes widen in shock at his own words. "I-I-I mean, of course you probably do. I'm not trying to say you're dumb or anything, I've just never _seen_ you make any. And I wasn't even sure you _liked_ tea-"  
  
Jon holds up his hands and Martin stops talking. "It's fine, Martin. I take no offense." And he doesn't. He's never made tea in the office while anyone was still around. Martin's was just made better.   
  
"Just go sit down, Martin," Jon says and it's a little harsher than he means it. But Martin moves over to the table.  
  
Satisfied, Jon starts to prepare the tea. Hibiscus tea for himself and Chamomile tea for Martin. He had overheard Martin telling Tim and Sasha it was his favorite since he likes the taste and it helps with his anxiety.   
  
Jon smiles at the surprised look on Martin's face when he takes a sip.   
  
"This is my favorite," He almost squeaks out.   
  
"Lucky guess," Jon shrugs and hides his smile by taking a sip of his own tea.   
  
They lapse into silence for a time, just drinking their tea. It's not awkward, not like most silences around Jon usually are. Just peaceful. Reflective, as they both get lost in their heads.  
  
Martin is the first to speak, unsurprisingly. "I-I think, well, uhm, I dreamed about Prentiss. That is, the nightmare," His voice is slow, dragging the words out from some dark corner of his mind.   
  
"Understandable." Jon responds.   
  
"I, uhm, I dream about her most nights. Just a quiet knocking on the door and the musty smell that seems to follow her. I don't like those dreams," Martin is staring into his tea, seemingly speaking to himself. "It's so dumb. Nothing even happened. I'm here, alive. I shouldn't get so hung up on a silly dream."  
  
"Martin," Jon's voice is sharper than he means and Martin flinches. He tries again, softer now. "Martin, you went through something traumatic. You were a hostage for almost two weeks. It's amazing you can sleep at all."  
  
Martin looks at Jon, surprise written on his features. His voice wobbles slightly as he speaks. "But, it was my fault. If I had been smarter or faster, I could have gotten away or done _something_. But I just ran and hoped everything would be ok."  
  
Jon sees the tears welling up in Martin's eyes and panics. He's not good with normal emotions and people. He's even worse when they're crying.   
  
"There was nothing you could have done differently, Martin. She has killed almost everyone who has come in contact with her. You're one of the very few that has survived an encounter with her. Quite the feat. It's impressive, really," Jon looks away from Martin as he finishes.   
  
He can feel Martin's eyes on him, searching for something Jon has never really figured out.   
  
Martin's voice is steadier now. "You think so?"  
  
And Jon looks Martin dead in the eye while he speaks next. "Yes, I do."  
  
A small smile emerges onto Martin's face.  
  
"And," Jon continues because Martin needs to know. Needs to actually hear it. "I am sorry. I'm sorry I did not look for you or send someone to check on you. It was inconsiderate and an oversight I will not let happen again."  
  
Martin looks away from Jon this time. "You didn't know. She had my phone and was telling you I was just sick. There's no reason for you to be sorry."  
  
"Martin, you are one of my assistants. I should have been suspicious after the first day you didn't actually call anyone. Or when you did not answer any of the calls we sent you. You are important here. And you were missed," Jon let's the last part out quietly but Martin hears.  
  
Martin is full on grinning when he looks back at Jon. "Thank you."  
  
The rest of the night is spent talking. Jon isn't sure why, but Martin doesn't look like he'll be sleeping again tonight and Jon can't leave him alone with his thoughts and nightmares.  
  
So they talk. About everything and nothing. They know work will be hell because they didn't sleep but that's nothing new.  
  
And when Sasha and Tim come in the next morning, Jon pretends nothing happened. But he thanks Martin when he brings him his tea and commends him when he turns in his research about a statement.  
  
Jon knows Martin's nightmare. Has seen it. And has vowed to try and make the waking world easier to compensate.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
